Anything For You
by Lila Johanna
Summary: What does one do when your husband is sick with a miserable cold? According to Blaine, play him a silly song on your guitar until he breaks out in a fit of giggles. Sick!Kurt and also married!Klaine. Also prepare for lots of fluff in this drabble.


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee. If I did it would not be called Glee it would be called the Kurt and Blaine Show because that it what it would be all about.**

* * *

**Anything For You**

They had tried everything: chicken soup, loads of sleep, and even bringing out the humidifier. But nothing could cure Kurt's coughing and runny nose.

There wasn't much they could do now as Kurt lay miserably in a nest of used tissues, magazines, and almost every pillow they owned in their bed. The radio was the only sound going throughout his and his husband's tiny apartment, currently playing an Adele song that Kurt claimed 'helped heal his headaches'. Blaine turned it down to a softer volume before entering the room with a glass of orange juice.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty," Blaine greeted cheerfully. "I got your juice!"

Kurt lifted his head groggily off his pile of pillows, his messy brown hair an adorable mix between an Afro and Einstein's signature hairdo. His nose was pink and his face was pale, but he smiled tiredly anyway. "Thanks," he croaked out.

Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the drink on the nightstand and taking Kurt's hand in his. "Are you feeling any better?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, his eyelids looking as if they were becoming heavier and heavier.

Blaine smiled crookedly. "Do you want me to leave you alone so you can sleep?"

The corner of Kurt's mouth quirked up in a half-smile. "No, stay," his voice cracked.

"Okay, whatever you want," Blaine said.

There was a pause before Kurt asked, "Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you…?" Kurt sneezed into the blanket before continuing, "Can you sing for me?"

"Sing?" Blaine almost chuckled at his husband's request. "Sing you what?"

"A song."

"Thanks for being specific."

"Anytime." Kurt smiled again.

Blaine sighed dramatically and reached over for his guitar that was leaning up against the wall while Kurt situated himself so he was on his side cuddling the Margret Thatcher dog against his chest.

After he drew his legs up and swiveled his body so he was sitting crossed-legged, Indian-style, Blaine balanced the guitar on his thigh and looked off in the distance, exaggerating a deep thought. After a moment, he grinned mischievously down at Kurt and began strumming the first chords to the song.

Kurt listened, and furrowed his eyebrows. "What song is this?" he asked, doing his best to make his weak voice louder than the upbeat music.

Blaine continued playing and didn't answer, but instead starting singing the first lyric to the song:

"_My ancestors planted some sequoias by a road  
I've driven down that road since I was born  
Oh, never have you ever seen so many perfect evergreens  
But I would chop them all down just for you._"

Kurt tilted his head and mouthed a "_what?_" before breaking into giggles. Blaine grinned broader and continued playing.

"_I have walked a million miles in a hundred pairs of shoes __  
In search of some universal truth  
Well a deity just came to me and handed me a scroll to read  
And I will gladly pass it on to you._"

It didn't take Blaine long to figure out that the slightest of movements—like swaying along with the song or wriggling his eyebrows—would keep the smile on Kurt's face. So as he kept on strumming and singing, he would add these silly moments just for his husband.

"_Anything for you __  
All of this is true  
But the best story that I could ever tell  
Is the one where I am growing old with you_."

"Aww," Kurt commented softly, cocooning himself some more in the blanket and looking up adoringly at Blaine.

"_I was having rotten luck and nothing went my way __  
'Til I stumbled on a clearing in the woods.  
I found a town of leprechauns and grabbed each one for wishing on  
But I would let them all go just for you._"

"_NOW_ I see why you picked this song," Kurt teased before using the cuff of his sleeve to wipe his nose.

"_I have crossed a natural plane and communed with the dead __  
But people always seem to want some proof.  
No one even would believe, my love, that evil I got pictures of  
But I would throw them all out just for you_."

Blaine leaned forward towards Kurt and made a silly face that included a wide smile and raised eyebrows, which caused Kurt to go in another fit of giggles and eventually push Blaine's face away playfully.

"_Anything for you __  
All of this is true _

_But the best story that I could ever tell  
Is the one where I am growing old with you._

_"My scar is from a polar bear, my curse is from a witch,  
I've caught a giant squid in all the seven seas.  
I've picked up rocks from distant moons astronomers will discover soon  
But I would give them all back just for you."_

Kurt stifled a yawn and pressed his face further on his fluffy pillow, rubbing his eyes so he could continue watching Blaine.

"_I've gotten drunk and shot the breeze with kings of far off lands  
They showed me wealth as far as I could see.  
But their kingdoms seemed all shrively and they cried with jealousy  
When I leaned in and told them about you._"

With the last line of that lyric, Blaine paused his strumming to poke Kurt in the arm at the word "you" which made Kurt laugh again, which made Blaine feel delighted.

"_I'd give up anything __  
Anything for you  
I'd give it all  
All of this is true  
But the best story that I could ever tell_  
_Is the one where I am growing old with you_."

Kurt couldn't fight his sleepy eyes and gradually closed them, still listening intently to Blaine's singing as he relaxed. Blaine kept going, even after he was sure Kurt had drifted into slumber.

Blaine stopped, even though he knew the song wasn't over. He quietly reached over to put it back in its spot. Right then a hand touched his arm.

"Don't stop," Kurt's voice said just as weakly as before, one of his eyes cracked open.

Blaine let out a breathy laugh and leaned forward to kiss his husband on the forehead—right where his hairline met the skin. "Sorry, but you need some rest."

"You can still sing for me."

"Kurt, go to sleep."

"Fine." A pause. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too."

"Thanks for…" Kurt yawned loudly, "…singing."

Blaine smiled fondly down at Kurt before gently tucking the blanket around him. "Anything for you."

* * *

**A/N: The song Blaine sang is (obviously) called 'Anything For You' by Ludo. You can look it up on Youtube if you please! And thanks for reading and/or reviewing! **


End file.
